Missing Moments: Sam, Interrupted
by Gatergirl79
Summary: the second in the Missing Moments Series. Set during episode 5x11. Sam and Dean are investigating death at an asylum, where Dean is forced to face a few home truths while talking with his shrink. Spoiler Warning: 5x11 Sam, Interrupted. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another in my Missing Moment series of stories. I hope you enjoy this small trip to the asylam with Dean and Sam. Set in the middle of the season five episode Sam, Interrupted. Before Dean and Sam finally lose it. :D **

**I apologise in advance for any spelling mistakes in the following story. If there are any please forgive me and I hope it does not distract too much from your enjoyment. – If you enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE<p>

Dean sat nervously watching the crazies. He'd always known he'd end up in a place like this, though he'd expected to be dragged here, not stroll in of his own free will, but what could he do it was a case and hunters help hunters, even if they were three fries short of a happy meal and he was in desperate need of a normal case, something that didn't involve the end of the world, Lucifer or dickless angels.

Though there was one angel he wouldn't mind seeing right now and he was far from dickless. Dean smirked to himself. He and Cas hadn't had many opportunities to spend time together since Carthage, Dean and Sam were doing what they did best, hunting down evil sons of bitches, while Cas was off in search of his father. But they'd had a few brief encounters and at this moment they were replaying themselves in Dean's over active mind.

"Dean."

Dean gaze shot up to meet the now familiar voice of his psychiatrist. "Doc." He sighed. "Back so soon? – haven't you shrunk my brain enough for one day?"

She smiled and took her seat opposite him. "Yes, well I was going over my notes and came to a realization."

"Let me guess, I'm wacko." Dean laughed; this woman was beginning to really grate at his last nerve.

She laughed back. "Do you think your wacko?" it wasn't a serious question, she was teasing him.

"I'm in here ain't I? - So Doc, what you want?"

She leaned back in her chair and studied him, her fingers folding across her middle. Dean mirrored her gesture.

"So, Dean. – How long have you been gay?"

"What!" Dean shot forward. "I – I'm not gay. – Keep your voice down." His eyes darting around to be sure Sam wasn't in the room.

"Are you ashamed of being gay Dean?"

"I'm not gay!" he replied in a forceful voice.

The doctors perfectly shaped brow rose ever so slightly. "So you've never had a physical relationship with a man?"

_Define man_, Dean said silently. "No."

"Never?" The Doc quizzed disbelievingly.

"No. – We've already covered my love-life. I don't do long term and I'm not gay."

The doctor seemed to sit thinking for a moment before leaning forward across the table to meet Dean's nervous gaze. He could almost swear the woman was reading his mind.

"You asked me earlier to define long term. – I'm thinking we should define relationship."

Dean felt his gut tighten. He didn't want to poke at that particular sleeping bear.

She leaned back again, smiling. "Is there anyone you spend a lot of time with…. Other than your brother?"

Dean met her gaze unflinchingly, biting the inside of his lip, swallowing hard. He did not want to talk about this, but she was obviously not going to let it go. She was sat there, smiling and waiting for his answer.

"Dean?"

"I have friends?"

"How many?"

Dean squirmed, his eyes drifting to the tabletop before he forced them up to glare at his doctor, he went to answer but she quickly interrupted.

"Other than Bobby."

Dean frowned.

"You mentioned him while we were discussing your father. So other than him, how many?"

Dean shifted again in his seat. "Friends aren't top of my priorities at the moments, you know with the world ending and all."

"But you have them?"

She wasn't going to quit.

"One."

"Huh." She huffed thoughtfully. "You close?"

"He pulled me out of hell so ya, you could say that." Dean was become frustrated and angry. He didn't want to dreg any of this up.

"That sounds like it could forge a rather strong bond."

"I guess."

"And this friend…." She paused for Dean to provide a name, which he had no intention of doing.

"This friend." She sighed. "You spend as much time with him as with Sam?"

"Yeah, the three of us have a lot going on."

"The three of you? – You, Sam and your friend…." She was thinking again. "… The angel?"

Dean met her unwavering gaze. _How the hell did she know? _


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"Your admission file mentioned this so-called angel. Apparently he wears a trench-coat?" she smirked.

Was she laughing at him, Sam or Cas? Whichever one it was it was making Dean really angry.

"So you and this angel?" she paused again, probably hoping once again for a name to be given.

_Well tough luck sweetheart._

"Are you…. Physical."

Dean straightened his back and put his game face on. "Well it's kind of hard not to be when you kick the shit out of demon."

She ignored his attempt at deflection. "You know Dean; I think you would rather think of this friend as an angel so you don't have to face the truth."

Dean sighed and smirked, all the while his blood was pounding around his skull. "Truth?" he quizzed calmly, surprising them both.

"Of your homosexuality."

"I am not gay. – just ask Sam, he'll tell you I've only ever been with women."

"Okay, so you sleep with women; that just means your bisexual. - Does that make any difference to who you are? What your purpose is in life? – Would coming out really be so terrible Dean?"

Dean sat silently watching the doctor as she continued to poke at that sleeping bear.

"… and what about your friend; how does _he_…" she emphasized the word to make a point. "… feel about your situation. – I assume your sneaking around. Don't you think he deserves a little respect?"

"Leave Cas out of this." Dean snapped and instantly regretted it. He'd just given her what she wanted, a name.

The doctor smiled softly and learned close; lowering her voice so only Dean could hear it. "Let me ask you the question again Dean, and be honest this time…"

He waited for it, _are you gay?_ Like he was really going to say yes.

"…when was the last time you were in a long term relationship?"

That left Dean speechless, he'd prepared himself to answer the dreaded gay question, not that. It was totally not what he'd expected her to ask. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam come into the room and his heart raced.

"If I answer, will you go away and keep it shut?"

"You're my patient Dean, Whatever to tell me is between us."

Sam had stopped to talk to one of the nurses and Dean breathed a sigh of relief. "Fine…" he snapped, angry to be put in this position. "… Long term relationship…" his eyes darted to make sure Sam was still occupied. "… now, ok. – I'm in one now."

"How long?"

Dean groaned, looking like a deer trapped in headlights. This woman was killing him. His heart was racing painfully in his chest, his legs shaking nervously under the table and where his hands shaking?

"Dean?" she whispered, leaning closer. "How long?"

That was the hardest thing to answer, what constituted the beginning of a relationship. The first time they met? The first time they had a date? The first time they kissed or the first time they had sex. If it was the first one, then him and Cas had been together almost a year and a half. The second, well, that depend on your definition of a date really, and considering what was happening in their lives it was never going to be dinner and a movie. – Dean didn't do dinner and a movie. – So what did that leave? Dean's head raced, He supposed a girl would count that day in the park, while he would probably say the night he'd taken Cas to the brothel.

The third and fourth went together, their first kiss and their first night together were the night before Carthage just about a month ago. So either way, this was most defiantly Dean longest relationship ever.

And it kind of felt alright.

"Dean." The doctor prodded, pulling the hunter from his thoughts, his gaze snapping to Sam in the far corner, he decided to play it safe. - Though why it mattered, he couldn't fathom.

"Over a year ok. – now leave."

"With?" she probed again.

Dean was a second away from punching her; Sam had stopped talking and was starting to make his way over to him.

"A guy ok. Castiel. Now LEAVE!"

She gave him a triumphant smile, pushed back her chair and left, walking right past Sam without so much as an acknowledgement.

"Hey." Sam grinned taking the abandoned seat. "You Okay?"

"Yeah…." Dean replied trying to calm his racing heart, that doctor was one hell of a bitch. "Just hating this place, I'm beginning to feel more and more like my man Jack."

THE END


End file.
